Freaks of Nature
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: Leah et Nahuel, le vampire hybride des Amérique du Sud, se trouvent des choses en communs. / TRADUCTION


**Hey coucou ! BONNE ANNEE 2015 ! Premier jour de l'année, et première fois où je vous poste un OS avec comme couple Leah et Nahuel. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! **

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

**Résumé : Leah et Nahuel, le vampire hybride des Amérique du Sud, se trouvent des choses en communs.**

* * *

Leah Clearwater était très malheureuse. Les Volturi s'étaient finalement montrés et après un enfer à voir des poitrine battante de vampire s'exhibant... _rien n'était normal. _Quel merde c'était. C'était la plus grande bataille qu'elle connaissait où elle avait été impliqué.

Et il y avait maintenant des dizaines de vampires autour d'ici maintenant. La maison des Cullen avait ouvert ses portes à n'importe qui de leur race, qui pourrait les avantagés de la guerre, y compris les Roumains bizarres. Comment Jake les avaient appelés ? 'Dracula Un et Dracula Deux' il les avaient mêmes décrits comme 'les sales-types'.

Au _moins, ils _voulaient un combat et ils étaient sérieusement énervés quand rien n'était arrivé. Et puis, ils se sont juste retirés. Leah avait entendu qu'il avaient des milliers d'années. Ugh, elle ne pouvait penser à rien de pire que de vivre milles ans.

Mais les vampires traînaient encore. Et elle en avait marre. Elle voulait rentrer à la maison. Sa vrai maison. Pour la Push. Alors, elle claqua la porte de la maison, se soumissant aux célébrations du 'combat' et se cacha dans la forêt.

Elle frappa un arbre. Il se cassa spectaculairement et elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Mettre un coup de poings dans un arbre ne lui faisait plus rien.

« Tu es forte. »Entendit-elle.

Leah sursauta un peu. Elle était tellement occupé à se larmoyer et à être égocentrique qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce type hybride bizarre se faufiler près d'elle.

Ses yeux se plissèrent vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »Elle n'a pas dit 'monstre'. Bien sûr.

« Tu es en colère, »déclara-t-il.

Leah fit une grimace et lui donna un haussement d'épaule qui ne signifiait rien.

« Tu es toujours en colère, »déclara-t-il.

Maintenant, elle le regarda. « Et tu peux... »Merde. Elle ne pouvait se rappeler son nom. Il était celui qui fixait Bella. Et il avait été fasciné par Renesmée et sa petite famille. D'aussi loin qu'elle le savait, il n'avait pas les compétences de super vampire comme lire dans l'esprit.

Juste au cas où, elle pensa à lui. _Va te faire foutre, foutre, foutre._

« Je ne vais pas plus loin, »a-t-il dit.

Elle fut surprise. « Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas lire dans les esprits. »Fulmina-t-elle.

« Je ne peux pas. »

Connard. Lis ça !

Il sourit un peu. Un petit mouvement de ses lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient longs et tressés en une longue natte qu'il avait jeté sur son épaule. Il était tout à fait magnifique. Même Bella pensait cela et elle était tout le temps entourée de belles personnes.

Merde. Elle le vérifia. Il n'était pas très grand. Elle s'avança vers lui et essaya de mémoriser son visage. Il faisait la même taille qu'elle ou un peu plus. Elle pourrait être un peu plus grande que lui. Il avait l'air amusé par elle.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, »a-t-il dit.

Elle fit un petit bruit de désaccord avec lui.

« Pourquoi fixais-tu Bella ? »Demanda-t-elle, parce qu'elle voulait connaître la réponse à cette question. Cela avait amusé à la fois Edward et Jake.

« Elle est vivante, »dit-il simplement.

« Hein ? Elle est un vampire comment peut-elle être vivante ? »

Elle avait vu la naissance de Renesmée dans l'esprit de loup de Jake. Elle aurait préféré **ne pas **la voir. Cette merde était assez mauvais pour vous répugner d'accouchement pour le restant de la vie le bébé brisant l'épine de leur mère biologique. Non pas que ce soit un problème pour la fille stérile qu'est Leah Clearwater.

Il ne dit rien, comme s'il attendait qu'elle ne commence.

Elle leva les yeux. Il était un hybride, comme Renesmée. Alors sa mère était humaine, comme Bella l'avait été. « Vivante... et ta mère ? »Poussa-t-elle.

« Elle est morte. »Termina-t-il. « Je l'ai tuée. A la naissance. »

« Je suis désolée pour toi, »lui dit Leah, mais elle se sentait malade à ce sujet. Sa mère était dans la jungle, pratiquement seule. Les femmes meurent de l'accouchement dans la jungle. L'accouchement normal et naturel. Comme si elle aurait pu survivre à une chose telle qu'un accouchement d'un hybride. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Il ajouta, « Et j'ai mordu sa sœur et fait d'elle un vampire quand je suis né. »

« Donc, tu l'a tuée aussi. »Sa morsure était toxique ? Bon à savoir.

« Alors, pourquoi **es-tu **si en colère ? »Lui demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? Tu crois que je ne peux pas rivaliser avec ça ? »

Il incline juste la tête. Ils étaient encore très rapprochés.

« Je me suis transformée en loup, mon père à fait une crise cardiaque et est mort. »

Il hocha la tête, comme si elle avait marqué un point. « La moitié, »concéda-t-il.

Elle renifla. Il avait raison elle n'avait pas perdu d'autre membres de sa famille, à moins de compter la transformation de Seth.

Il était encore trop près et vraiment trop beau, décida-t-elle. Elle allait prendre du recul, mais il saisit le haut de ses bras.

Elle grogna. « Lâche-moi. »Elle grinça des dents.

« Tu es un modificateur. Un loup, »a-t-il dit. « Tu es rapide. Tu tue des vampires. »

Ses yeux semblaient doutés maintenant. Il ne l'a laissera pas partir.

« Je t'ai vu. Je t'ai vu tuer. »Il haussa les épaules. « Ne me tue pas, »ajouta-t-il. Son accent était fort.

Elle avait tant couru autour de la maison des Cullen qu'il avait du voir son fonctionnement.

« Tu es un demi-vampire, »lui dit-elle.

« Je sais. »

« Depuis combien de temps portes-tu cette culpabilité ? »Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Depuis cent cinquante ans. »

Elle hocha la tête comme s'**il **avait marqué un point. « Tu gagnes, »admit-elle. Ses années de bouderies ne participait pas.

« Mon prix ? »Demanda-t-il.

Elle cligna des yeux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

Le regard sur son visage changea il la regardait avec lascivité. Maintenant, elle compris.

Elle cligna de nouveau les yeux. Whoa.

« Nous sommes tous les deux des monstres... »dit-il simplement.

« Caprices de la nature, »élargit-elle.

« Et nous nous détestons tout deux, »ajouta-t-il.

Dieu, ce n'était pas son problème en un mot. « Oui, »avoua-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et avaient de belles formes, elle le remarquait maintenant. Merde. Il lécha sa lèvre inférieure. Elle inspira un peu.

« Tu n'es pas vierge ? »Demanda-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard très étrange. « Après 150 ans ? »

Leah renifla. « C'est vrai, »grogna-t-elle.

Il sourit.

« Et tu es belle, »murmura-t-il. « Très belle. »

« Je ne suis pas si facile, »souligna-t-elle. Il était à moitié humain, mais tout de même surnaturelle. Il avait les sens surnaturels, la force, la guérison, et même la vitesse surnaturelle, mais à un degrés moindre. Il n'était pas aussi rapide qu'elle. Sa peau était plus dur que le granit et ses os, y compris ses dents coupante comme des rasoirs ainsi que ses ongles pointus étaient incassables.

« Nous avons également... ça en commun. »Dit-il comme s'il essayait la langue.

Il la tenait encore par les bras. Elle pouvait sentir la force de son emprise, mi ses mains n'était pas comme des mains de vampires. En soin, il ne cadrait pas son monde. Comme elle. Mais il avait d'autre frères et sœurs demi-sœurs. Mais au moins tout le monde était liés à lui. Ils avaient _cela _en commun au moins. Toute la meute était lié en quelque sorte. Les ancêtres et les cousins. Sauf pour Paul qui se trouvait sur le côté de l'arbre de famille en étant le troisième ou le quatrième cousin de Sam. Mais, comme si elle voulait _y _aller.

« Es-tu... avec quelqu'un ? »Pensa-t-il à demander.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle bougea ses mains et les posa sur ses bras. Il était un peu plus chaud qu'un vampire ordinaire, mais était un peu plus froid qu'elle. Il relâcha un peu ses bras, mais la tenait encore.

« Quel est ton nom ? »Demanda-t-elle. Elle avait oublié, il y en avait des dizaines d'entre-eux, et elle n'était pas une encyclopédie.

« Nahuel, »dit-il. Il le prononçait Nah-well. « Et tu es Leah. »

« Oui. »

« Leah, »répéta-t-il.

Elle leva un sourcil.

Attendez une seconde. Renesmée n'était-elle pas lié à lui ? « Qu'en est-il de Renesmée ? »Demanda-t-elle.

Il avait l'air confus. C'était un peu adorable. « C'est une enfant, »dit-il. « Et elle est accouplé à votre Jacob. »

« Ouais, d'accord. »C'était vrai. Jake avait été assez énervé quand Nahuel regardait Bella. Cela avait-il recommencer avec Renesmée ?

Il avait replié ses bras et poser ses doigts sur la chair de ses doigts. « Si chaude, »murmura-t-il.

Elle leva le bras qu'il avait libéré et ramassa sa tresse de cheveux. Elle l'enroula autour de sa main. Il la regarda spéculativement. Elle tira soudainement dessus et transporta sa tête sur le côté, exposant son cou. Il la laissa faire. Il aurait pu la combattre. Elle poussa son visage dans son cou. Elle glissa ensuite son visage sur le côté de son cou et l'inhala. Il sentait bon. Pas comme les autres vampires.

Son loup intérieur n'était pas repoussé par lui et elle en était un peu intrigué. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel avant lui.

Il avait un battement de cœur.

La main sur le long de son bras sa décala vers l'intérieure. Il mit son bras autour de ses hanches et la tira contre lui. Elle tenait toujours sa tête dans le même sens, mais il se terra dans son cou. Il souffla. Il lâcha son autre bras pour la tirer plus près.

Putain. Elle se sentait bien. Cela faisait si longtemps. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il la colla contre lui. Christ, il sentait n'avait non seulement un battement de cœur, mais aussi une érection.

« N'y pense pas, Leah, »dit-il à voix basse.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses lèvres se pressèrent contre les pulsations du cœur. Il laissa échapper un 'ahh' sonore et un soupire. Il l'avait, et il le savait. Elle ne reculera pas maintenant.

Ses mains glissèrent sur ses fesses et sous sa chemise. Il tenu sa poitrine contre lui, ses mains à plat contre la chair de son dos. Elle lâcha sa natte et sa tête se redressa. Ils étaient exactement à la même hauteur.

Ils se tenaient là et se regardaient. Ils étaient sur le même niveau intime. Elle n'avait jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un de la même hauteur qu'elle. Il baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres et les fixa de ses yeux.

Il se pencha un peu plus. Il voulait l'embrasser. Elle le savait.

« Attends, »murmura-t-elle. « Ton venin. Le venin des vampires sont toxiques pour les loups. »

« Je vais être prudent. »Promit-il. « Pas de morsure. Je ne veux pas que tu meures, Leah. Juste la petite mort. »Il rit, comme s'il venait de faire une blague.

« La petite mort ? »Demanda-t-elle. Elle sentit sa main serpenter sa taille, sa main sous sa chemise.

« Les français... »ses lèvres brossèrent lentement les siennes. « Ils appellent un orgasme, la petite mort. »

« Tu parles français ? »Murmura-t-elle en retour.

« Oui. »

« Oh. »

« Veux-tu que je parle en français ? » **(Phrase en français d'origine.)**

« Gah. »Son cerveau glissa quelque part. Elle supposa qu'il venait de lui demander si elle voulait qu'il lui parle en français, en français. Frimeur.

« También hablo español fluido, »lui dit-il. [Je parle aussi couramment l'espagnol.]

« Espagnol aussi, hein ? »Vérifia-t-elle.

Ses yeux étaient d'un bruns foncé, mais là ils étaient presque noirs. Il leva la main et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. C'était un geste curieusement intime. « Leah ? »

Elle réfléchit. Il sentait bon. Et à la bosse qu'elle sentait près de son pantalon, il n'avait aucun problème là-bas. Et il n'était pas un vierge effarouché. Il avait des manières. Il n'allait pas la forcer. Et l'embrasser. Et il était toxique. Elle jouait avec le feu.

Mais elle était Leah Clearwater. Et personne ne l'avait jamais appelé une lâche.

Elle l'embrassa. Aucune langue, se dit-elle. Si elle grattait sa langue contre ses dents, elle serait fichu. Et personne ne pourrait sucer le poison pour elle. Il reste imobile, congelés. Il la laissait l'embrasser.

Sa tête recula et elle regarda dans ses yeux mélancolique. « Oui, »dit-elle.

En un instant, ils avaient enlevés leur vêtements. Son corps était bien aussi, mince et musclé. Son peau était de couleur café noir partout.

Elle enroula sa main chaude autour de son sexe.

Il siffla. « Chaut, »marmonna-t-il.

« Imagine comment je suis chaude à l'intérieur. »Lui marmonna-t-elle.

Il lui sourit. Il fit un passage de baiser de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine, fermant sa bouche sur l'un de ses mamelons pointus. Elle ferma les yeux. Et elle se laissa aller.

* * *

Elle était morte.

Elle était morte une douzaine de fois. Elle avait eu la petite mort. Il l'avait poussée sur ce bord, encore et encore. Elle jouait avec le feu et il l'avait complètement brûlé. Il étai surnaturelle. Et il avait passé beaucoup de temps à perfectionner sa technique. Elle cria sous lui. Ne pas l'embrasser était un petit prix à payer. Il semblait même mieux qu'ils soient dans la forêt et non dans une chambre. Il n'était pas prudent avec elle.

Elle pouvait à peine bouger. Elle gisait sur le dos dans la litière de feuille et elle leva les yeux vers son visage. Ses yeux étaient fermés alors qu'il faisait la poussée finale en elle. Il gémit et fit un bruit qui sonnait presque douloureusement alors qu'il avait un nouvelle orgasme. Christ, elle était pleine de lui.

Il ouvrit ses yeux noirs marron et lui sourit.

Elle lui sourit en retour. Ils étaient tout deux essoufflés. Il baissa la tête et posa son front contre le sien. Elle inspira son odeur. Elle enroula son bras autour de ses épaules et le tint ainsi. Ses cheveux tombaient autour de son visage. Elle avait arraché l'élastique de ses cheveux à un certain moment.

« Eh bien, »commença-t-elle. « C'était... »Non. Il n'y avait pas de mot.

« Bon ? »Essaya-t-il.

« Mieux que bon, »Merde, elle lui faisait mal. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps ils étaient restés dans la forêt à baiser comme des animaux. Elle portait quelques égratignures et contusions, mais il n'avait pas une égratignure sur lui, pas faute d'avoir essayer pourtant. Jésus, elle l'avait presque mordu à un moment.

Il la souleva et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux sur les côtés, face à l'autre. Son bras toujours autour de lui.

« Tu était le meilleur, »lui dit-elle. Pas de coucous, vraiment.

Il écarta ses cheveux de son front en sueur. « Toi aussi, »répondit-il. Et puis il rit. « Quelques chose d'autre que nous avons en commun ? »

Leah rit aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait ri à haute voix.

Elle le regarda sérieusement. Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant ?

Il avait l'air perplexe.

« Embrasse-moi, »lui s'inquiétera de cette merde plus tard. Pour l'instant elle était heureuse. Elle était en fait très heureuse.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouver ça ? J'espère que vous avez aimer. **

**N'hésitez pas à venir aimer ma page facebook, le lien est sur mon profil. **

**Bisous, et encore bonne année ! **


End file.
